Kurogane The Daddy? WHAT!
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: The Tsubasa gang have arrived in a new destination to find Sakura's feathers, the Soul Society. Where the dead people from the world of the living live. Only as soon as they get there, Kurogane is mistaken for a girl's decessed father! HIATUS
1. Location: Seireitei

Shii-chan:.......if your going to tease me about the oc character its to much effort to come up with a name so all(most) oc's are named after me!!! Shinohime!! This oc is named Shinohime Yamamoto.......the head captain's granddaughter....yeah just shut up already....

Hitsugaya: yeah but why are you so headstrong when it comes to crossovers and your obsession with me?

Shii-chan: OMG TOSHIRO-CHAN!!!!

Hitsugaya: IT'S CAPTIAN HITSUGAYA YOU DAMNED YAOI FANGIRL!!!....shit

Shii-chan: yes, yes you should be scared for I have Shinohime and she's your boss(kinda) SHE'S CAPTIAN OF SQUAD ONE YOU SMEXY BITCH!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!!!!!!

Kurogane: she's scary.....and that's coming from _me_!

Fai: there, there Kuro-pin

Kurogane: SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKA MAGE!!!!

Shinohime: Tou-san??

Shii-chan: any way BLEACH and TRC don't belong to me and I ain't explaining the characters...to much effort that I don't have~~~ ENJOY!!!

* * *

Kurogane The Daddy? WHAT?!?

Ch.1

"Tou-san!! Kaa-san!!" cried a young wounded girl in horror. She had to watch her own parents die that day. She was to young to understand that they were gone forever. All she understood they were in great pain when the arrancars attacked them. That's all.

Her grandfather tried to explain they would never come back, but she didn't get anything than "They're gone." She thought they would come back and still believes that. Now a grown(?) woman, she still believes that. And surprisingly, her father came back.

"Come back soon Shinohime-sama!" yelled an old lady working at a convince store to a frequent customer.

"Okay Kuroko-san!" yelled a girl who looked at least 15(trust me she's older...a lot~~ older0x0) she had hair in between the color of purple and black and if she didn't put it up in an up do like always it would be up to her knees. On her head she had matching cat ears hidden in a hat she got. And hidden under her black kimono and her captain haori was a long cat tail the same color as her hair. Her eyes were a blood red (like Kurogane's...so what's that sayin??)

"I hope Toshiro-chan's hungry! I got him his favorite!" she muttered.

"AHHHHHH!" she heard. "Ahhh?" She asked. She ran to where she heard the yell and to her surprise a group of people landed in front of her.

"Damn it you fucking manju!! Can't you land us somewhere other than the middle of no where!?!" yelled a tall Japanese man, he looked kinda like...

"Tou-san? Asked Shinohime. She just totally confused her dad with _Kurogane!_

"What?" Kurogane asked. "OMPH!" he grunted at the random attack from behind.

"TOU-SAN!!! I knew you would come back to me! I missed you so~~ much and grandpa told me you would never ever come back but you did!!" yelled Shinohime.

Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Monkona, and Sakura just stared in confusion.

Shii-chan:0w0 I'm evil for this is rated m for a few smexy reasons~~~

Fai: JUST LET ME HAVE KUROGANE ALREADY!!!

Shii-chan: no~~ that would mean this would all pass by to soon~~

Shinohime: why do you want tou-san....oh god don't tell me

Fai: yep we're dating!!! And just to let you know your real dad is dead leave Kuro-pon alone already!!!

Shinohime: HE'S NOT DEAD YOU JUST STOLE HIM YOU EVIL ASS HAT!!!!

Shii-chan there, there Fai imaginary me don't fight over Kurogane( just to let you know my dad's not dead....he's alive and kicking......and buying me stuff I force him to buy me 0w0)

Kurogane:...please don't read the next chapter just review...

Shii-chan: SHUT UP SLAVE!!!*shoot's Kurogane in the arm* ha!! That'll teach you!!!

Fai & Shinohime: NOOOO~~~!!!

Shii-chan: plss review~~~!!!


	2. Introductions and Misunderstandings

Shii-chan: hello reader-sama!!! Pfft I made a funny...like I would say that...

Hitsugaya: you would to me...

Shii-chan: as soon as I read a fanfic that's realistic!!!(or that makes me actually have a nose bleed from yaoi-ness~~~...me mind is worse3)

Hitsugaya: ...

Shii-chan: EXACTLY!!!!!

Kurogane: che, baka neko just go on with the disclaimer...

Shii-cha: Wah~~ dude...you just sounded like Kanda.....THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!! YOU WEREN'T A VIOLENT BASTARD!!!! AHHH~~!!

Monkona: I know right!!!

Fai: anyway let's get started shall we~~?

Shii-chan: m'kay just tell 'shiro-chan to do the disclaimer!!!

Hitsugaya: IT'S HITSUGAYA!!! Shii-chan doesn't own either BLEACH or TRC...if she did...who KNOWS what would happen

Shii-chan: EXACTLY!!!

Kurogane the Daddy? WHAT!?!

Chapter 2

"Shikki-chan! Look! Look! My tou-san's back!" yelled Shinohime as she practically dragged Kurogane into her mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tou-san? What's wrong?" Shinohime asked "who're those people with you?" great. More questions!

"Excuse me, Shinohime-san, was it? Where's a place we can explain everything to you?" asked Fai.

"We can go to my house! Umm, what's your name Bount-san?" Shinohime said with threat in her voice.

"...Bount? What's that?" Syaoran asked, obviously, very curious.

"Bounts are what humans would call a 'vampire'. They devour all the raiti in a human soul, ending in death to the human. But I can't sense that Bount-has has killed anyone so I'm not going to kill him...yet," she added jokingly.

"O-okay...let's head over to your house now Shinohime-san!" Sakura added to relive the tense atmosphere to almost no prevail until Shinohime's random lesbian like comment.

"KYA~~~ WHAT A CUTEY!! What's you name sweetie?" thus lifting the tense atmosphere.

"S-sakura. My name's Sakura, why?" Sakura asked surprised at the random-ness that is Shinohime. _She's even more random than Tomoyo-chan_ Sakura thought.

"m'kay! Sakura-chan, you call me Shii-chan! I can tell you and me will be good friends!" Shinohime practically yelled. "Come on! Let's go!" she really did yell this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT #w#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y-yes Shinohime-sama!" yelped a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She dropped a few plates from jumping.

"Oh no! Shikki, you okay?" Shinohime asked rushing to her friend to help pick up broken plates.

"I'm fine Shinohime-sama," Shikki said.

"...DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Shinohime yelled as she hit Shikki on the head at the same time. "We've been friends for 10 years, I've told you so~~~ many times to call me 'Shii-chan'!! DO IT ALREADY GOD FUCK IT!!!" Shinohime yelled in front of EVERYONE she just meet.

"O-okay, S-s-s-s-s-s-sshii-chan..." Shikki said rubbing a bump on her head. Everyone just stared at the two girls.

"ALRIGHTY THEN!!! You five need to explain to me why the hell Kurogane-san looks like my tou-san!" Shinohime said seriously

"Um...okay, if you want,,," Syaoran said nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~1 DREADFULLY LONG EXPLANATION LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...Alright then...awkward...YOU'LL STAY HERE!!!!!" Shinohime yelled. Again.

"Really? Isn't that good Kuro-wanwan?" Fai also yelled.

"Don't make anymore nicknames for me damn it!!" Kurogane, obviously yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU GUYS ARE FUNNY! Kuro0san you really are like my dad. It's sad that I wasted 10 years of my fucking life for him to come back.-sniff- It sucks ass..." Shinohime ranted. She started crying. Until...

"SHINOHIM~~~ME!! LET'S GO PARTY!!!!" Rangiku yelled walking into the room with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Ekk!" Shinohime yelped. She quickly wiped away her tears to glomp Hitsugaya. "TOSHIRO-CHAN~!" she yelled.

"It's good to see you too Shinohime-san," Rangiku pouted until she caught sight of Kurogane and Fai, "Who're the hotties?" she asked eyeing the oh, so sexy Fai whom hid behind Kurogane from his fear of boobs(A/N: I'm surprised he lasted this long with Shinohime!!! She's a c cup,,, moving along!!!)

"Rangiku-chan they is my guests...SO!! where's the party~~~?" Shinohime asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shii-chan: ALRIGHT I FINISHED!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: I'm shocked...

Kurogane: same here...she actually got this done WITHOUT adding any me making out with Fai like she planned...

Shii-chan: GAAA~~~H!!! I JUST REMEBERED ABOUT THE YAOI!!!! DAMN IT FAI I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO REMIND ME!!!!

Fai: I'm sorry!!! Kuro-cutie tied me up in a closet...

Shii-chan: you will pay later....

Kurogane:....FUCK!!!


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Shii-chan: I'm very sorry to say, but almost all my stories will be on hiatus until I get a new laptop…T^T I will update periodically but I won't be able to update constantly… not like I do anyway… but I won't be able to do that much…. I will still write stuff down and save it to my sister's flashdrive but it can only hold so much! Don't go insane fangirls! I will still update everytime I get the chance! But it probably won't happen a lot! Well….that being said I will still type down stuff and post every once in a while! But only when my mom ain't home…. And if my friend lets me use her laptop when I come over really quick to…GOMENASAI! T^T it's not like I want to but my mom is home to much….she lost a few of her jobs and gained a few….she had to work ON CHRISTMAS EVE! DX not cool…..that's why the author note at the end of 'My Merry Christmas~!' says what it does….i hope you all don't hate me and I will do what I can to update ever now and again! I hope you all will have a better New Years than me and my mom! We have to work late tomorrow….and I have to get surgery and braces on the 6th of January….DURING MY ART CLASS! Gawd it sucks…..now I want to shoot myself in the head T^T

Xoxo

Shii-chan

LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! MUWAH! MUWAH~~!

w =w= 0w0


End file.
